


桔梗少年

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 民国AU, 路人角色x龙预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: Eros was the Greek god of love, or more precisely, passionate and physical desire. Without warning he selects his targets and forcefully strikes at their hearts, bringing confusion and irrepressible feelings or, in the words of Hesiod, he 'loosens the limbs and weakens the mind'.
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Ma Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	桔梗少年

**Author's Note:**

> 借鉴了一些来自电影《爱神》里王家卫Part的情节。  
> 写了挺多成熟中年人，这次写写两个少年的故事。年龄差被我砍到三了。
> 
> 陈先生不必代入陈玘。

1.  
樊振东被送去做学徒的时候还小，大概八九岁，圆着一张脸任谁看都是小孩。家里孩子多，他不是最大的那个，排行最小的年份也就一两年，就有新的弟弟妹妹出生让他照顾。他记不清从几岁开始自己就不再有什么只属于自己的东西。他没学过这个——关于私有这件事。  
裁缝店的老师傅见他的第一面大概不满意。樊振东看着太小了，两只眼睛也圆溜溜的，笑起来有种憨甜。和蔼可亲，绝对不是机灵的那挂。  
樊振东攥着他父亲的手，从师傅眯起的眼睛里看出点拒绝。他下意识地挂上自己讨人喜欢的招牌表情来，要知道这表情曾经无数次帮助他从弟弟妹妹闯下的祸里脱身。一些可怜，一些企盼，再混上一些天真。他喊：“金先生。”然后如愿从对方身上看出点摇摆。  
他继续说：“我很聪明，手脚也勤快的。让我留下吧。端茶倒水什么的我也可以，我想学点本事，都说您是最好的……”他学的是这个——操纵人心，可是也没什么远大志向，最了不起的成就也不过是让对方由怒转笑。最开始是用来逃生的。而后还要慢慢磨。

他后来想，遇见马龙的时候，一切都乱了套。他满心里只有独占，却没法使出那些惹人怜爱的小心计。

2.  
小孩儿能得到多少信任呢，连量个尺寸都有人拒绝。樊振东从凳上跳下来拎着卷尺交还给师兄，退到一边去，不知道只是读个数再记下来而已，为什么自己不行。  
门铃又响起来，樊振东咚咚咚第一个跑过去。他掀开帘子大略扫了一眼，倒了两杯茶水小跑着端过去。他边摆桌子边问：“您二位是要做些什么？”  
他个子还矮，离人太近的时候也不一定能看到成年人的脸，于是只撞上少年的视线。他那时不知道这就是命运，只觉得少年皮肤雪白眼瞳阒黑，在裁缝店墨绿色的墙纸前更映得如此。下一秒他看向衣着，褂子是好料子，脖颈修长，扣子系得一丝不苟，心道真是个富家少爷。  
少爷的父亲说要给犬子再做套西装，金先生在么。樊振东迭声地说在，我这去叫他。  
他穿过帘子前回头望了一眼，才看见少爷的头发短得出奇，配上他端正的头型，有点像一颗滚圆的鸡蛋。他学着家人未褪的广东口音在心里念了句“蛋仔”，突然笑起来。

少爷的尺码是他量的。他铆足了劲想证明自己能担任这项工作，把数字在心里刻了又刻生怕自己忘记。量肩膀的时候他举着手臂垫着脚去读数，少爷看见暗暗矮了半截膝盖。樊振东一下子鼓了脸，把人逗出今天第一个笑容。  
他说：“我叫马龙，你叫什么？”他的声音听上去黏黏糊糊，像街头金灿灿的麦芽糖，两根粘在一块的小木棍一扯却能拉开好远。  
于是樊振东特地把自己的名字说得清脆：“樊振东。我叫樊振东。”  
马龙的父亲在旁边出了声：“振东，真是好名字。”  
他师傅不知道从哪里钻出来，说以前没觉得，现在发现跟大帅的志愿一样，真是好名字。  
樊振东还没到能理解“大帅”是个什么样职位的年纪，只听到有人夸自己就很开心。他直愣愣地说马龙也不错啊，这个名字一听就很有气势。  
这对父子都笑起来，他师傅却板着脸训他：“小胖你怎么对龙少爷这么没礼貌。”  
樊振东一下子脸红起来。他咬着嘴唇，把手臂的数据也记下，飞快地跑回了帘子后头。

3.  
马龙要在十八岁成人礼上穿的西装是樊振东自己做的。  
马家提前一个月来打了招呼，马龙和他父亲却在他生日前一个礼拜才回到上海。他师傅收到通知，就派樊振东带着几卷颜色不同的布料急匆匆地上了门。  
这不是他第一次来马家，却是第一次进马龙的房间。上海前几天下了雨，他出门前特意抹干净了自己的鞋底，这一刻捏着手心感叹自己做了件对事，才敢踏上厚长绒的地毯。  
房间里是深蓝的海的色调，配着深木色与几处鎏金。四下都整整齐齐，一切规整得了无生气，就连钢琴上摆的鲜花看上去都像是精心设计的仿真道具。他手足无措，甚至不知道该站在哪。  
马龙几分钟后裹着浴袍走进来。他真的好白，白得辐射开整片静寂。  
“龙少爷。”  
马龙回头，才发现樊振东站在门边，收着手叫他。  
他挥挥手，“就我们俩，别这么叫我。”  
樊振东笑起来：“龙哥。”  
马龙拉着人到小沙发上坐下，换了一套藏蓝色的丝绸睡衣回来。  
他展开双臂，示意樊振东过来。“小胖儿又长高了。”  
樊振东没说话。软尺代替手臂环抱住他，樊振东收紧布条，手指触到他背脊。他又去量手臂，握住左手，然后带着尺子掠过他右手指尖，记住他手腕的位置。

马龙曾经问过他要不要纸把数字记下来，樊振东只摇头说不太会写字。马龙认认真真取了纸笔来写了樊振东的名字，樊振东捏着钢笔，央他写他自己的名字。  
“馬龍”，他写得端正，“是不是太复杂了？”  
樊振东把那张纸小心叠好收进口袋。他说：“我会记住的。”  
但是他还是从来没有在纸上记下过数字，马龙一直不知道他到底有没有学会写自己的名字。

料子最后是他自己挑的。他还没来得及把布料在小茶几上铺开，马龙已经倚在沙发上睡着了。  
樊振东在那坐了一会，又默默将布料卷起来。  
马龙似乎睡得并不安稳。樊振东犹豫再三，还是僭越了——  
这次是他的手臂环过马龙的后背，另一只手扶在他膝弯，稍一用力整个人就腾空落在他怀里。马龙哼了两声，扭头更靠向他胸口。  
等到把人放在床上的时候樊振东已经出了一层薄汗，他最好的一套西装黏在身上。马龙自然地抱住枕头翻了个身，像是知道樊振东还会帮他把被子盖上。  
丝绸衬衣的滑腻质感和底下肌肉的柔韧温暖还残留在手指皮肤上，隔着衬衣胸口也还能感受到鼻息喷在上面的微微潮湿。马龙之前换睡衣的时候避着他，只看看能从影子上看出动作。他解开腰带，拉开衣襟落在肩膀，轻巧地把白色织物搭在衣柜门上。张开手臂伸进袖子里，交替抬起双腿穿上内裤，再是睡裤，从领口开始扣扣子，一节一节，一个一个。

他师傅金先生近年来信了什么天主教，说话总爱援引哪本大书的什么教条。他嗡嗡地念过什么原罪什么救赎，意思总是要引着他们向善，樊振东不信这个，就有一耳朵没一耳朵地听。  
但这一刻他觉得或许自己该找个神父告解，或许告解也没用。他上不了天堂。  
——他站在那，发现自己硬得发痛。

三件套的西装他没有假别人之手。  
最近几个月他师傅终于认可他的水平，放他一个人动手，只在完成的时候稍作验收。  
时间紧迫，他忙了三天，又奉上个大夜，在最深的夜色里把衣服挂上人台。他转着看了几圈，确定衣服是正的针脚是齐的，又调整了几处。取下来熨了，铺平了摆在工作台上。  
在昏暗的灯光底下颜色都是偏的，樊振东拂过袖口，马龙能透出血管颜色的腕子又撞进脑子里来。  
让天堂去死吧，他想。让他罪无可恕。

4.  
他还没来得及让马龙试穿就出了事。  
他刚熬了夜，起得晚了些，睁眼已经过了十点。这时间上门拜访也算合理，他一边慢腾腾扣衬衫扣子一边想，要是再晚一点，马龙搞不好会留他吃午饭。  
这时候他师弟没敲门就冲进来，带着一脸的慌张告诉他：变天了，马公馆出事了。  
于是没有什么成年礼，也没有人再把马龙的十八岁当回事。那套西装在店里挂了几天，就被人买走了，金先生只在肉痛没有卖出定制的价钱。

5.  
樊振东去曾经的马公馆看过几趟，都没什么变化，门口的士兵抱着枪，落在每个过路人身上的视线都写满威胁。  
马龙出不来，他也进不去。  
他想起马龙换了那身丝绸睡衣再回来，就像汇入大海的一滴水。那时他只觉得马龙变成那深蓝牢狱的一部分，没想到他会真的被困在里面。如果他当真能分辨那阵心痛里藏着什么预兆，最少应该鼓起勇气对他说一句提前祝你生日快乐。  
我在乎的，最少我是在乎的。

6.  
马公馆后来改了姓陈，马龙仍住在那。他的名字有时候会出现在街头巷尾的感叹里，樊振东不知道他是什么少年天才，政治与战争他一概不懂，只知道马龙腰围28英寸，眼角有块疤，对他笑的时候总是真心真意。  
或许应该懂一点。他认真地开始学写字听广播，借着昏黄的灯光描着报纸上的油墨小字。除了马龙和樊振东之外，他得会写其他的字。

他师傅夸奖他确实聪明，在他指出账房对了半天也没对出的一处错来。樊振东挠挠头，还是笑得很憨厚，说师傅你有没有考虑过在报纸上打个广告？看的人还是挺多的。  
于是下周的一个小方块里印上了金先生服装店的地址和电话号码。确实引来几桩生意，哪怕赚得不多，只是排了几位还在练手的师弟去做，他师傅还是高兴地拍了拍他肩膀。  
樊振东只点头。又过了两天才盼来他真的在等的那通电话。当时他正要出门去送衣服，远远地听见有人接起电话来。“——啊，是陈公馆？”

7.  
再见面的时候马龙的十八岁已经过去快六个月，再说生日快乐完全不合适。樊振东头天晚上紧张地睡不着，不知道如何开场，在脑子里过了千八百遍俗气对白。  
真见面的时候反而一句话也说不出。他就站在他师傅旁边，那些奉承虚言穿耳而过，看着马龙垂着视线站在陈先生旁边。小半年足不出户他简直白得吓人，脸颊微微陷下去，一碰就碎的瓷器看着都比他结实。  
他的衣服都已经不太合身。还是初春，他穿着衬衫和毛衣背心，挂在身上有点空荡荡。樊振东拼命要自己去猜现在那些数字，好压过那些愤怒心痛的疯狂念头。  
比起他师傅，陈先生似乎对他更感兴趣。他温声问了他的名字，学着他师傅叫他小胖。  
这男人看上去比马龙的父亲锋利得多，并且一副不在意这份锋利外露的气势。他坐在沙发上，没有任何招呼别人坐下的意思。于是他师傅站着，他站着，马龙也站着，看他点起一根烟。  
他说：“你之前给龙仔做过衣服？”  
“是有过机会。龙少爷——”  
陈先生笑起来：“少爷？”  
樊振东自觉失言：“马先生——”  
陈先生还笑盈盈地看着他。  
他改口：“龙哥……”  
他在这视线里咬咬牙：“马龙。”  
陈先生满意地掸了掸烟灰，灰烬直直落在地毯上。“那就再做一套西装吧，他最近瘦得厉害，以前的都不合身了。小胖儿，交给你了？”  
樊振东在心里想，挂上你的表情，这么多年了装模作样你不是很在行么。他直觉如果他能摆出那副虔诚感恩的模样，大概马龙也会好过一点。可他的面部肌肉不听使唤。他僵在那，一句话也说不出来。  
他师傅见状上来打圆场，说陈先生这样上心不如我来做吧。  
陈先生根本没理他，亲昵地去拉马龙的手。“龙仔，不跟小胖说句谢谢？”  
马龙笑起来，居然能和以前没什么两样。他说：“那就谢谢小樊了。”  
他是“小樊”。他是“马龙”。  
陈先生放开他的手，自顾自地往外走。他说：“今天我们还有事，小胖儿明天早点上门来量个尺码吧。”  
马龙跟在他身后。樊振东目送他消失在视线尽头，没有等到一个回头，一句再见。  
他师傅捧起那撮烟灰，不知在对谁感慨：“真是作孽。”

8.  
第二天樊振东起了个大早。但他不知道对陈先生来说早点是多早。从六点半开始他惴惴不安在外面徘徊快两个小时，没有等到任何汽车驶出。  
他没了办法，用冻僵了的手去敲门。  
他被领着去的方向并不是马龙原来的房间。主卧外面有个小客厅，门边摆着一组桌椅，上面摆了杯咖啡，热气还在飘。樊振东刚坐下，仆人就转身离开。  
等关上门，他才听见卧室里传来的声音。  
樊振东心想，原来是在这里等着我。  
床咯吱作响，肢体碰撞，根本没有压低声音的一连串的“龙仔”，和压抑不住的轻哼与喘息。  
太可悲了。他坐在纷乱情欲的墙后，还是不可抑制地起了生理反应。

十几分钟之后陈先生拉开门，一脸惊讶地发现还有人坐在这。  
他敞着浴袍，带着一身雄性荷尔蒙的气息跟他打招呼：“来得挺早啊小胖，这么勤劳。”  
樊振东站起来恭敬地打招呼：“陈先生。”  
陈先生回头看了一眼房间，才跟他说：“再等两分钟？”  
樊振东点头。  
陈先生指着他拎着的包问：“装的什么？”  
“布料样品。或许您有兴趣挑挑料子？”  
陈先生好像真的有兴趣一样：“我还以为西装都差不多，不如打开给我涨涨见识？”  
樊振东没办法，把包从身前移开，放到桌子上。  
他就知道会这样。陈先生盯着他明显鼓起的裤子笑起来，回头喊：“哟，龙仔，小胖真不是小孩儿了。”  
樊振东闭上眼睛。他暗暗祈求金先生的上帝，马龙不要回答，不要知道他这样难堪。  
马龙的声音有点沙哑，多的是漫不经心：“是么。”  
陈先生说：“是啊，要不你帮帮他吧。太可怜了，小孩儿硬得都快炸了。”

他被陈先生推着走进门的时候马龙歪着头坐在床上，有点长的刘海垂下来挡住额头。绸缎睡衣换成黑色，更衬得他颈间的痕迹红得刺眼。  
陈先生又拉了他一把，樊振东走过绞成一团的棉被，去向马龙身边。  
他垂着头不敢看马龙的脸，于是错过马龙落在他脸上的视线。  
陈先生将一切看在眼里。他垫着下巴转过马龙的头，对着他的嘴唇吻下去。唇齿相交的声音没一会过去，陈先生看着马龙，话的口吻却是对着樊振东：“让他用手怎么样？他的嘴上功夫实在不怎么样，别把你磕到了。”  
樊振东还是一动不动。马龙跪坐起来，开始解他的腰带。  
樊振东惊得抬头，视线对上一秒。还好马龙没有笑。但他的眼睛里没有宽恕，没有谅解，好像他们刚刚初见没多久，樊振东才夸了他的名字听起来很有气势。  
可是为什么没有呢。恨我吧，马龙，别原谅我。我有什么不同，我也肖想你。  
樊振东咬着牙，感受自己的性器从束缚里跳出来，沉甸甸落在他手掌上。  
他忘了陈先生的凝视，忘了天上圣父的教导，忘了他们都是罪人。马龙的指尖滑过他大腿内侧的时候他就发了疯，甚至不需要碰到阴茎。  
指甲陷进手心，牙齿落在嘴唇，他拼命用痛感对抗快感。  
马龙却去牵他的手，把他的掌心解救出来，轻轻搓了两把，想抚平那些压痕。  
坠落，坠落，不再抵抗。阳光从窗帘缝中溜进来，照亮深褐的墙纸，浅金的床柱，黢黑的发梢。

他之后草草量了尺码，马龙甚至没从床上下来，他也不敢再碰到他的身体。  
陈先生在他身后又关上门。绸缎睡衣什么也遮不住，他调侃马龙生理反应的声音隐隐约约穿透了门板。樊振东逃得更快了一些。  
樊振东第一次忘了他给马龙量过的数字。

9.  
原来衣服是做给陈先生生日宴的，他是看了报纸才知道两周之后就是这位新晋风云人物的生日。街上的卫兵也多了起来，似乎不想重蹈覆辙。  
樊振东想，他是真的会演。谁不知道马龙未能如愿的成年礼是谁的手笔？

他上门让马龙试穿的时候陈先生不在，马龙呆在以前的房间，但有仆从漠然守在门口。  
比起上次见面的时候马龙胖了一点，樊振东松了口气。他看着马龙一板一眼地系上衬衫扣子，套上马甲，心想还好马龙胖了一点，倒算得上合身。  
马龙像是知道他在想什么，瞥他一眼，眼瞳黑洞洞的，樊振东一时失神。  
马龙笑起来。“帮我穿外套吧。”他说。  
樊振东忙不迭撑开西装，马龙套进手臂。他站在身后理了理衣襟，觉得腰线还可以再提高一点。又转到身前拍拍领子，纯白的三件套没戴领带似乎少了点什么，但是马龙已经称得上丰神俊朗四个字。  
樊振东在衣服肩膀上插了几根针调整了一下肩线，退开两步打量他。  
马龙微微笑着看向他。“我好看么？”他问。  
樊振东凝视他片刻，回答他：“好看。”  
马龙扣进领口浅金色的袖扣，轻轻叹了口气：“穿白的，是不是就像我真的干干净净？”  
樊振东刚把领带从袋子里寻出来，一时哽咽。他慌忙看向门口立着的人，确定没有在看他们，飞快地抹掉自己眼角的眼泪。  
他说：“你别胡说八道。”  
他小心翼翼打好领带，收在马甲和外套之下，没有敢下手拍拍他，捋清衣褶。于是他又转到背后去，在腰线上做起标记。  
马龙小声对他说：“好了，是我胡说八道。”  
樊振东用力眨眼，想把视线里的水雾甩出去。

10.  
黑白照片也掩不住马龙的好看。寿宴次日马龙的脸久违地出现在报纸的小框里，标题是原大帅之子走出阴霾之类的屁话。樊振东看着头痛，还是剪了方块压在自己桌子的玻璃底下。  
他很长一段时间没有再见过马龙，但听过各种各样他的闲言碎语。  
当夜马龙一身纯白西装配着白金方格的领带出席，吸引走全场太太小姐的视线。在叽叽喳喳的议论声里，陈先生当众搂了他的腰喝光他杯中的酒。据说马龙垂着眼睛没什么反应，形容词就成了被折断翅膀的凤凰。樊振东心想这是哪和哪，马龙不是龙么，怎么又成了凤凰。  
再后来是各种各样的碎片。今朝晚宴后载着某位少爷的车上多了一位谁，明日三更半夜陈家的车驶向了哪家公馆。更难听的还有床上如何，哪处哪处敏感，皮肤薄得一碰就红，欺负得狠了也不恼，只是默不作声地哭。  
寻常时候这些话怎么可能传得到他耳朵里？他是什么角色，哪有人在乎他。  
樊振东不明白自己是哪里让这位陈先生青眼相加，以至于受了这么多额外的关照。去他家提亲的媒人突然快踏破门槛，樊振东刚过十六岁几个月，强硬地跟他爸妈用还太小搪塞过去。  
他甚至被召去给陈先生的哪房姨太太做过旗袍。那女人红唇卷发，前凸后翘，叼着烟卷斜眼看他：“你有什么特别的能耐？让老爷不说一句就换了我之前的裁缝。”  
樊振东在纸上记下数字，说我也不知道。女人上前打量他写字，问他我的身材好么。  
他回，好。  
反手抓了一把他裆部，问他那你为什么都没反应？对我没兴趣真的能做出好裙子来？  
樊振东站着没动，只垂着头说我尽力。  
那裙子最后是师兄代劳，为了对得起价格用了繁复的蕾丝和刺绣。收到的评价说是普通水准，再也不用去了。

11.  
上海今年冬天雨水多，四处都阴冷。他们裁缝铺提供的住宿的地方旁边都是土路，一下雨就黏黏糊糊成了沼泽，走起来没深没浅，搞得怨声载道。  
樊振东的哥哥成亲，请了几天假回家。结果他姐姐从另个城市回来，家里住不开又把他赶回来。回来的时候正赶上下雨，他搬了几块石头垫在路中央，这样都不用踩进泥里。  
他穿着雨衣，罕见的大风吹得打不了伞。他试着跳了几回都还不错，他满意地拍拍大腿准备回去，抬眼正看见马龙站在路口看他。  
没有伞，没有雨衣雨靴，身上是夏日时候的薄褂子加上件西装外套，不伦不类，整一只落汤鸡。樊振东吓了一跳，连名字都忘记叫，朝着人冲过去。  
樊振东抹掉脸上的雨水，问他你怎么在这？伞都不打？  
马龙笑笑，“我来看你一眼。”  
樊振东意识到一定发生了什么事。他扯着马龙的手要往自己房间走：“我先给你找件雨衣。”  
马龙摇头：“不能拖累你们。”  
于是樊振东开始脱自己的雨衣。马龙止住他的动作：“我都已经淋透了，穿了也没用。你穿着。”

樊振东还是飞快地冲回去找了件雨衣，回来看见马龙还站在房檐底下明显是松了一口气。  
马龙仰头看着雨水顺着瓦片连成串淌下来，喃喃自语：“明明还不到二十岁，为什么就像过去了一辈子？”  
樊振东没法回答他。他指挥马龙伸开胳膊脱掉外套再穿上雨衣，接过西装之后才意识到这是他为十八岁的马龙准备的那件。  
马龙大概知道他想说什么。他说：“你做的总是最适合我的。”  
樊振东没有问衣服是怎么流转到他手上的。  
他忙着被一阵巨大的悲怆所吞没。

马龙的终点在一间小旅馆。他们在外面等了二十分钟，确定前后没人了才摸进去。马龙说这家是他朋友的朋友开的，如果不能信他那就没人能信了。  
樊振东依旧不放心，又在外面守了一会，确定没人跟过来才钻进来。马龙已经生了火，倚在床边打起了瞌睡。  
他的脸色红得不自然。樊振东心惊去摸他额头，果然烫得吓人。  
他慌忙想把人摇醒，另一边上手扒掉湿透了黏在他身上的衣服。马龙昏昏沉沉地靠在他肩膀，手臂乱挥着抵抗他的手，已经开始胡言乱语地叫爸爸妈妈。  
樊振东把人搂紧，不停安抚他，还是用了很大力气才脱掉罩衫。马龙精疲力尽，任由樊振东把他抱上床。他手腕和胸口都有七零八落的被磨出来的小伤痕，樊振东不忍心看，扯了毛巾给他擦干又裹上被子。  
他出门去买了点吃的，在街上听见陈先生遇刺的号外。

当晚樊振东把所有还算干的衣服都垒在那床薄被上，脱光了抱着马龙熬了一夜。马龙还在梦魇里，时不时在他怀里颤抖着哭起来。樊振东不停拍他后背，只恨自己不能是庄周，无法入梦。  
快早上的时候马龙身上的热度降下去，他松了一口气，才敢睡下去。  
他做了个黑甜的梦。  
在梦里他还是被推着走向马龙，但他并不感觉到害怕，在马龙第一次仰着脸看他的时候就吻了下去。马龙很快回吻他，用手带着他逐渐迷失。  
醒来的时候他怅然若失，无法判断这是否算美梦。但他的内裤褪到了膝盖上，精液黏糊糊粘在被单上。  
马龙已经走了，甚至没有给他机会告别。  
他带回来的包子已经凉透，在被油浸透的纸袋子上写着几行字。

本来就是想再看你一眼……快回家吧，这不能久留。  
你认识字了吧？  
西装我带走了。谢谢你。  
再见。

12.  
再后来樊振东梦见过很多次那天早上。和他记忆中并不一样，但因为梦见过太多次，他总疑心那才是真正发生的故事。  
马龙没有让他吻下去。他那只空闲的手一直抵在自己的嘴边。樊振东吻他的手心，手指，眼睛，顺着脖颈也吻下去。马龙就是不肯放手。  
他流着泪，他也流着泪。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真的好不会起标题啊我哭泣……


End file.
